My Dirty Little Secret
by That Impossible Bad Wolf
Summary: My Dirty Little Secret I'm staying in this relationship to prove them wrong…. Expect, they were right….. Written for the post secrets challenge
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Its been awhile since I've been on here. Lost my muse for awhile but its back now. Let me know what you think ^_^ Review review review please_

_Written for the: Post Secret Challenge _

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't not own anything, but I do own a gerbil named Draco, so that is something ^_^_

_**Prologue- My Dirty Little Secret**_

**HOGWARST SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Ground Sorc. Chf. Warlock**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. Weasley,**

**We are pleased to inform you that this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we ask all of our students to join our Post Secrets. What is a post secret, you ask? It is a project in which muggles write their secrets on postcards and anonymously mail them in. In an endeavor to bring the school closer together during this abhorrent time, we ask that you write your secret and anonymously mail them. We ask that you sent at least one, but you may choose to write as many as you like. Thank you and enjoy your school year.**

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

I have read this letter at least five times. And every time I do, I can't believe it. I would have never thought that I would EVER have to write one of these while I was here. Now on top of all the school work I have (and its only the second week) and having to deal with my so-called boyfriend, Harry Potter, I now have to tell someone my dirty little secret that not even Luna (my best friend) knows. Great, this is going to be the best year of my life. Only two more years and I'm done.

"Hey wait a minute. I don't get how this is supposed to work," Ron said placing his letter down and grabbing some food off the table.

"What's not to get, Ronald? We mail the letter using one of the schools owls and Dumbledore randomly sends it to one of our class mates," Hermione said turning toward her boyfriend.

Grabbing my bag, I get ready to leave. Just as I am about to leave, Harry say's, "Where are you going, Ginny? You just got here and you barely even touched your food."

"I'm going to the library; since it's the weekend it is the perfect time for me to start on all this homework I have. Besides it's not like I have someone to spend time with. Your always to busy for me, your girlfriend. But that's ok, I have other people I can hang out with…other _guys_," I said walking away trying my best not to stare over at _him_, the other guy in my life… My other best friend…

It figures that the one time he actually pays any attention to me is when I'm leaving… It wasn't always like this; we got together in March and things were great. He was the perfect boyfriend, but then summer started…It seems like things started changing as soon as Hermione and Ron got together. He didn't want to be around me anymore. And those few times when we were together, he never paid attention to me like he used to….

And now that school has started again, I see more of Malfoy then I do of my own boyfriend. That's who I was trying that to look at back there. Harry and the others don't know that I am friends with him; only Luna knows. And that's the way I think he wants to keep it. Its not like he doesn't like me…he just doesn't want to start any problems because he knows I'm going through a lot right now…..

Picking a spot in the back of the library, I throw my bag down and look at Dumbledore's letter one more time. I might as well get this over with, its not like it's going to kill me…I hope. But, what to write about; I have a lot of secrets that I keep from…Wait, I know which one.

**My Dirty Little Secret **

**I'm staying in this relationship to prove them wrong….**

**Expect, they were right….. **


	2. Chapter 2

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


	3. Chapter 3

November 14, 2013

Hello there,

Please don't hurt me, alright? I know that I have been gone for way too long. And I haven't updated anything since July and last year. If I was you, I would want to hurt me also. But, all I can say is please don't. I have been writing. I know that it is a long time coming. And I want to think each and every one of you for staying with me for so long even though I have been MIA. A lot of things have been going on lately. But, I want to go back to updating at least once every twice weeks, since I am working two jobs now. (One is at an anime store. I'm so happy about that one). I have taken a few things and changed them up. For example, for my two Harry Potter fan fictions: I'm Gonna Make You Mine and A Dangerous Love, I am taking those two stories and adding the concepts together into one big epic story. That should be the first story that I update, I have been working on that one for the last couple of days and I am really excited about it. So please look forward to it and check it out when it comes out. Also, I am still working on updating all my other stories to make them better and stronger than they were. But, I am really just posting this to say that I am back to writing and thank you for staying with me for so long.

Thank you,

That Impossible Bad Wolf


End file.
